Oikawa x Iwaizumi
by Athenadora12
Summary: A love built from friendship. Rated M. More to come.


Oikawa x Iwaizumi

Oikawa sat on the park bench, face tilted back and open to the warmth of the sun. His elbows hung over the back of the bench, arms hanging loosely, and legs splayed open. Cherry blossoms had just begun to fall and petals drifted all around him. The light brown hair he so painstakingly styled rustled in the temperate breeze as it blew by. He hummed in appreciation of this perfectly comfortable moment. As he let himself relax, he thought about how significant this bench was and how many memories it brought back.

The first memory that popped into Oikawa's head began to play like a movie. He remembered every detail and watched it from his mind's eye as if he were an omnipresent being.

"Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru! It's a pleasure to meet you! You just moved here right? It's awfully lonely over here. Why don't you come play with me?" 5 year old Oikawa looked at the surly kid sitting alone on the park bench. Oikawa had sat from the top of the monkey bars and watched as the new boy's mom dropped him off in hopes that he would make some friends at the neighbourhood park. She had given him a gentle push towards the playground and drifted off towards the other moms. The boy immediately found a quiet corner, away from the other children, to sit and stare at his feet. The boy had dark, raven-coloured spiky hair that stuck up every which way. Oikawa wasn't sure if he meant it to look that way or if it just kind of happened. The boy wore a pale blue T- shirt and blue shorts with tennis shoes another shade of blue to match. He looked... ordinary, Oikawa thought but he was also somehow intriguing to Oikawa. Oikawa inspected the boy for about 2.5 minutes before marching over to him. After Oikawa introduced himself, the boy had still refused to look up at him and continued to swing his legs back and forth as he was too small to touch the ground. Oikawa waited hoping the boy would respond and just when Oikawa was about to turn away, the boy mumbled "I...Iwaizumi...Hajime." Iwaizumi peeked up at Oikawa then from under hooded eyes. Oikawa was surprised a boy, who he presumed was similar age to him, could be capable of such a mistrusting look. Oikawa decided in that moment he would make Iwaizumi his friend. He would make Iwaizumi trust him so he would never have to see that look on Iwaizumi's face again. Oikawa smiled his most genuine smile. The toothy one his mom liked even though he was missing a couple teeth right now. Oikawa responded "Hmm your name is kind of a mouthful...I'mma call you Iwa-chan! Okay? Okay, it's settled. Common Iwa-chan! Let's go play!" Oikawa held out his hand. Iwaizumi had still not said anything but his name and did nothing but stare at Oikawa's hand as if it were covered in bugs. Patience had never been Oikawa's strong suit and it never would be. But persistence on the other hand, always has been. Oikawa grabbed Iwa- chan's hand and pulled him over towards the playground. As they walked over, Oikawa explained the rules to a game called "Grounders".

A cherry blossom petal landed on Oikawa's forehead. Without opening his eyes, he picked it off with nimble fingers. He softly pinched the petal between his middle finger

and thumb and rubbed at it gently. It was soft. Like velvet. The feel of the petal brought back another distant memory.

"WELCOME TO THE AOBA JOHSAI VOLLEYBALL TEAM!" yelled the second and third years. Oikawa stood with his chin held high but his lip trembled a little. He had worked so hard to get to his chosen school so he could play volleyball for his favourite powerhouse team. He held the new jersey in his hands as if it would crumble into pieces if he were too rough with it. The jersey was white and mint green, it had Aoba Johsai written across the back and his favourite number on both sides. Number 1. Ichiban. He couldn't believe it. The jersey was so soft, like the most exquisite velvet. Oikawa knew that this wasn't the case. He knew it was some sweat-wicking cotton or polyester blend (which he hoped wouldn't irritate his sensitive skin) but to him, it felt as luxurious as the finest velvet. He might even wear it to sleep, he thought. He would get to play starting setter in his first year, with his favourite number on his chest and his best friend at his side as his ace. He looked over to his right and Iwa-chan stood there with a strong, determined look on his face.

They had grown so much together. Mostly they looked the same as they did when they first met - Oikawa had the same floppy mop of brown hair on his head but he had grown tall. Oikawa was now one of the tallest on the team even though he was just a first year, standing at nearly 185cm. He hoped to continue growing. His muscles had begun to fill out as well which didn't happen till nearly the end of middle school. Iwa-chan on the other hand had always been the stockier of the two. He stood just short of Oikawa's ear at 179cm, 182cm if you include his hair Iwaizumi would always joke. Oikawa had always thought they matched each other somehow. Like yin and yang. Like the sun and the moon. One tall, lanky, with cream coloured skin, easy-going, and cheeky while the other was stocky, better muscled, tan coloured skin, surly (that never changed), and stoic.

They had become inseparable all through grade school and middle school. They spent so much time together doing homework, playing video games, having sleep overs, and practicing volleyball after picking it up as a hobby. Now, this hobby had morphed into something different altogether for the two of them. It was the centre of their worlds now. It was the one place that Oikawa never felt he needed to fill the empty, quiet void with endless chatter and was the one place Iwaizumi was the most vocal.

Oikawa nearly always threw to his ace but hearing Iwaizumi call for the throw sent electricity down Oikawa's spine. He could see nearly in slow motion the look of utter determination on Iwaizumi's face. He could see the furrowing of his brows, the sweat dew and drip slowly down Iwaizumi's temple, his lips pressed in a hard line. He could see Iwaizumi prepare in perfect form for a first tempo jump, arm raised with his elbow perfectly placed above his ear, his arm relaxed and ready to swing out like a whip. His well defined muscles would ripple under his supple, tanned skin. There would always be a moment that Iwaizumi would hover in the air. Oikawa realized he lived for that moment. He could see Iwaizumi in all his glory then right before his epic swing. "Iwa- chan!" Oikawa would call though there was never any doubt where the throw was going to go. Iwa-chan would smash with such incredible force, the ball would blaze past the opposing team before they could even register what had happened. Iwa-chan was always worried that he'd never surpass Ushijima Wakatoshi, the ace from a rival school who was known to be one of the top 3 aces in Japan. Oikawa would pat Iwa-chan on the back and say "It's a good thing volleyball isn't a one on one sport huh? You've got me. And together, we can overcome anything." Iwa-chan would always roll his eyes and mumble something derogatory. Oikawa knew that this was his defence mechanism when he was unsure of himself but Oikawa was much too used to this behaviour to be truly offended.

Oikawa smiled to himself at the memory. He couldn't help reminiscing. Iwa-chan was the only person besides his family who had been a constant in his life. Hell, Iwa-chan was more family than most of his true blood relatives. Familiarity... hmm...of course, Oikawa thought, that's not the only thing he felt for Iwa-chan.

It was during their third year. Iwa-chan and Oikawa had gotten in a spat over something Oikawa would prefer not to remember. It was not his finest moment. In fact, it was probably up in the top 3 worst moments of his life. It was just after team practice and all the other team mates had already left. Oikawa always stayed to practice extra. He was competitive like that - always wanting to out perform everyone, including himself. He wore ichiban for a reason. Iwa-chan would often stay to practice with him. Oikawa was never sure if Iwa-chan stayed to help Oikawa or if he felt like he needed it too. Oikawa would toss to every given position, at every given speed and Iwa-chan would hit it no matter what. He was always that reliable. "If you toss to me Oikawa, I wont waste it. I'll always make it work." Iwa-chan would say. Oikawa just knew Iwa-chan would do anything, everything for Oikawa. Whatever Oikawa would ask, Iwa-chan would be there. It didn't matter for what. He felt his heart begin to stir and warm at the idea. The two boys practiced till their legs felt like noodles and finally collapsed onto the space in front of the coach's bench. Downing their bottles of Gatorade, Oikawa the red one and Iwa- chan, the blue. Iwa-chan peeked over at Oikawa then. Oikawa had flopped down onto the ground, laying on his back with an arm swung across his eyes to shield them from the bright, giant, circular lights that hung from the gymnasium ceiling.

"Hey, Trashykawa."

"You know I hate that nickname..."

"Yea, yea...i have something I need to tell you..." there was a long pause. Oikawa sighed.

"Okay, just spit it out Iwa-chan. We should be far past this kind of hesitance by now."

"...You're right...I don't even know why I'm so nervous telling you...i mean it's totally normal...i...i..." Oikawa propped himself up on his elbow then. His friend rarely hesitated this much and even more rarely prattled like Oikawa often does. Iwaizumi was playing with the label of his Gatorade bottle, slowly working and pealing the branded strip back from the plastic bottle. Iwa-chan still refused to look into Oikawa's eyes.

"You know Shimizu Kiyoko from Karasuno? She's the same year as us...she's the manager for their V-ball team. We met at the practice match from a few weeks back? We've been texting a lot and she confessed to me...I...I...she...asked me to take her out on a date. We went out last weekend and...she kissed me...she asked me to be her boyfriend but I have no idea what to do." Oikawa didn't know how to answer. He was in complete shock. His mouth hung open and it felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of him but not for the reason Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa wasn't surprised a girl had confessed, never mind one of the most beautiful girls the two boys had ever seen. One that was always cold to the boys of her own school or any boy she had no interest in whatsoever. No one had ever seen her warm to anyone. Iwaizumi was tall, dark, handsome, brawny, dependable, albeit a little standoffish. Why wouldn't a girl be attracted to him? After all, don't girls love a bad boy? Iwaizumi definitely gave off that kind of feel. No, Oikawa was completely thrown by the intense jealousy he felt. His heart felt like it was going to combust right out of his chest at the rate it was beating. He swore he could see in red. It felt like something stabbed him in the heart and was being twisted deeper and deeper.

"Hmph! So what? You wanna go after that chick? Go right ahead! I mean, why would i give a rats ass anyway? It's not like I had dibs. What the fuck ever man." Oikawa whipped his face away, chin sticking upwards so that Iwaizumi couldn't see the hurt in his eyes and the tremble in his lips. Oikawa didn't know how to deal with his intense feelings, couldn't even begin to understand why he felt so jealous over his best friend who surely, he felt nothing but camaraderie and platonic love for right? And yet, Oikawa lashed out. Hard. Iwaizumi looked completely taken aback. He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head, at a complete loss.

"I guess now i know why i was so hesitant in saying something..."

"What? You want me to give you a pat on the back or something? Yea right man. You have got to be kidding me." Oikawa barked a laugh. He could hear how forced it was. "If you think you're so cool for having snatched up the hottest girl in the district well I'm sure you can figure out the next steps here." Oikawa knew he wasn't being rational but he couldn't help it. Iwaizumi was his. His? Why was he being so possessive? Was it just because he couldn't imagine being without him constantly at his side? To have to share him with someone else? Because he wouldn't be at his beck and call? Was he really so needy? No, what he was right now was petty. Really. Petty.

Iwaizumi began to stand up. "I'm done with this conversation. I wasn't asking for your... approval or blessing or advice or anything. You're my best friend man, we're supposed to share everything. Or so I thought. Is it be so strange that I finally get a girl? Are you just pissed she wants me and not you? The great Oikawa-san?" Iwaizumi spat those last words. Oikawa looked up then, just to see the hurt reflecting in Iwaizumi's eyes as he turned away. Oikawa buried his face in his hands. He heard the retreat of Iwaizumi's heavy foot steps and began to sob quietly when he couldn't hear them anymore. "What the hell was that all about." He thought to himself miserably.

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he sat there for but he finally got up when his butt was completely numb from sitting on the hard gym floor. He stretched slowly hearing his joints pop. He gathered his things and headed towards the door. He felt completely numb. He lashed out at his best friend who totally misunderstood why he lashed out. To be honest, Oikawa was still unsure why he lashed out either. He stood at the exit, barely registering that it was pouring rain and nearly dark. He walked out into the wet. Shoulders hunched in, hands shoved into his pockets, he began making his trek home, glad that his tears were hidden by the rain.

Oikawa's walk home always passed the neighbourhood park where he and Iwa-chan used to play. It brought back fond memories that only tormented Oikawa more right now. As he passed the park, he saw the outline of a hooded figure sitting at his favourite bench. The bench he first met Iwa-chan at. He could recognize those hunched shoulders anywhere.

Oikawa stood there for exactly 2.5 minutes before meandering over to the boy. He wished for a moment he had the confidence he had as a 5 year old - approaching a boy in earnest, wishing to be his friend. A friend he didn't know would grow to mean so much to him.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa started but suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Iwaizumi looked up at him from under hooded eyes with the look of mistrust Oikawa hadn't seen since their first meeting. The look he promised himself Iwaizumi would never have to have on his face again. And it was his fault. He was the one who put that look there. Oikawa collapsed then, on his knees in front of Iwaizumi completely soaking and muddying his track pants. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm s..s..s..sorry Iwa-ch..chan"

"Oi! Get up from there boke!" Iwaizumi was at a loss for the second time that day. He had never seen Oikawa look so vulnerable. Oikawa was always the goofball between the two of them. Always smiling, always joking, always making light of Iwaizumi's insults. Sticking his tongue out, winking and throwing up a victory sign at the most inopportune moments. And to see him kneeling in front of Iwaizumi, he had no idea how to react. His hands hovered near his best friend's shoulders as if he were worried he'd break further upon contact. Finally, he grabbed Oikawa by his shoulders, lifting him up like nothing to sit on the park bench beside him. Both of them continued to get rained on. Oikawa's face was still buried in his hands, he continued to cry for what felt like hours. Iwaizumi never said anything, just continued to sit by him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, until Oikawa was ready to speak.

In the moment that Oikawa saw the look of mistrust returning to Iwaizumi's face, everything became absolutely clear. It was as if all the pieces that wouldn't quite fit finally came crashing together to make a picture that Oikawa was too scared to wrap his head around. He finally understood why his eyes followed Iwaizumi's movements all the time, why he watched him so intently during practices, why he would get so lost looking into Iwaizumi's eyes, why every time anything good happened Iwaizumi was the first person he wanted to tell, why he felt so jealous earlier, why he lashed out, why he was so worried he'd lose his best friend to some one else. This was what caused Oikawa to break down. "Iwa-chan...I...I don't want you to date that girl." Oikawa felt Iwaizumi stiffen at those words.

"Why the hell not?" Iwaizumi's voice was icy and emotionless. "Because Iwa-chan...you belong with me."

"What?" Iwaizumi's voice sounded like the crack of a whip. Oikawa looked up then. He knew he was an ugly crier but he didn't care that snot was running down his nose or that his mouth was twisted into a grimace at its own accord. He looked into Iwa-chan's surprised expression, into the emerald eyes he'd grown to know better than his own.

"Iwa-chan. You. Belong. With. Me. *sniff* I...I love you."

"I really don't get why you're being so weird Trashykawa. You...you know I love you too.

You're like a brother to me."

"UGH" It was like getting slapped in the face with a Fujikujira. He didn't want to be considered as a brother. Oikawa rubbed his face in frustration but also to remove all the slime from it. He needed to be taken seriously by Iwaizumi right now and couldn't do it with a face full of whatever is now on his sleeves.

"NO IWAIZUMI!" Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's face then. He closed the small distance between them and his lips pressed angrily onto Iwaizumi's shocked ones. In his surprise, Iwaizumi gasped, allowing Oikawa access. Oikawa brushed his tongue along Iwaizumi's bottom lip. He bit it roughly and pulled at it, letting it slide through his teeth and snap back into place. Oikawa pulled a couple centimetres back. "Do you get it now baka?" He pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi's and wasn't sure how to proceed next. He was surprised Iwa-chan didn't push him off already or throw a few punches his way. No, Iwa-chan just continued to sit there for a few seconds, letting all this new information sink in. Finally he said "You idiot, what in the hell took you so long." Oikawa's head snapped up then in surprise. He had never seen Iwaizumi's eyes look so warm, never seen his face so open with adoration, never seen tears run down Iwaizumi's face. He was the tough one after all. And yet, in this moment they were both completely open and vulnerable to each other. Iwaizumi closed the distance again. The two shared a heated kiss in a comforting embrace. The cold rain and wind did little to chill their heated bodies but finally, they pulled away.

"Come on." Iwaizumi said. "Where?" Oikawa sniffed.

"My parents are out of town still remember? I think...we have some more to talk about but I'm sick of my clothes sticking to me like this."

"I can help you with that if you'd like" Oikawa joked weakly. He was surprised at the sharp intake of breath and the quiet moan he heard from Iwaizumi. It was like it had a direct connection with his groin. Oikawa's cock twitched in response.

They arrived at Iwaizumi's home. The house was dark. Iwaizumi had walked in, immediately taking off his sodden runners and made his way to the fireplace. He began expertly building a real wood burning fire as Oikawa stood awkwardly in the foyer dripping all over the tile floor. "Come over here and warm up you idiot." Iwaizumi whispered. His hand outstretched to Oikawa, his eyes still holding the warmth from earlier. Oikawa obediently began to take off his shoes and made his way to the warm glow of the fireplace.

Iwaizumi slowly slipped his fingers into the unzipped hoodie Oikawa was wearing and pealed it away with care. He let it drop in a heap on the floor. Slowly, looking into Oikawa's eyes as if to ask permission, he ran his fingertips along the hem of Oikawa's jersey that he hadn't removed after practice. Oikawa gulped. Iwaizumi's fingers lightly brushed the skin along the tops of Oikawa's track pants. Oikawa shivered slightly at the contact. He lifted his arms above his head, an obvious invitation. Iwaizumi swiftly lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it along side the hoodie. Iwaizumi then quickly took off his top and added it to Oikawa's pile. Standing there, in a room only lit by the wood burning fire, both shirtless and breathless, Oikawa couldn't believe this was reality. He felt like he needed to slap himself awake but was also desperate not to have to wake up from this.

To be continued...


End file.
